This invention relates to 2-alkenylimidazoles and, more particularly, to a method for preparing such 2-alkenylimidazoles.
Compositions based on 2-alkenylimidazole monomers which have been mono- or dialkylated or quaternized to provide salts and then homo- or copolymerized together or with other copolymerizable monomers find use in the treatment of aqueous particulate suspensions. For example, such polymeric compositions based on 2-vinylimidazole are effective to facilitate dewatering of aqueous suspensions of organic and inorganic materials in water and waste water treatments, mineral processing, paper manufacturing and the like.
Prior art methods for preparing 2-alkenylimidazoles largely require the use of starting materials which are not always easy to obtain. Thus, there exists a need for alternative methods for preparing 2-alkenylimidazoles.